


Finally I've Come Home

by WorkingChemistry



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Dick Grayson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Wingfic, baby Jason hits his first heat and starts fledging at the same time, im not sorry, lots and lots of cuddles, low key a crack fic, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Omegas are well known for brooding over their chicks. Jason’s seen it happen in far too many movies and TV shows to count. In novels the omega always dies protecting their chick and nest before the hatchling is sent on a grand quest to stop a war.So yes. Jason knew brooding was a thing, he just never had experience with it.Fills the Animal Features prompt for Omega Jason Todd Week.





	Finally I've Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get this done! It’s fluffy and it’s cute. There’s a hint of heartbreak, but really I don’t think I’ve ever written anything without angst so there we are. 
> 
> This is a no capes AU, but Clark is still Superman. Fight me. ;) Also, in this world, with no need for Brucie to be a cover for Batman Bruce is seen as cold and stand off-ish by Gotham’s elite. He’s happily mated to Clark and they’ve adopted their two boys together (though their back stories are generally the same just with the addition of Clark. ) so Bruce doesn’t really care what anyone else thinks. 
> 
> I definitely stretched the prompt for today (Animal Features) to include wings, but I’m not even sorry. Also, Jason’s omega-ness kind of takes a back seat today. Hope you all enjoy!

Omegas are well known for brooding over their chicks. Jason’s seen it happen in far too many movies and TV shows to count. In novels the omega always dies protecting their chick and nest before the hatchling is sent on a grand quest to stop a war.

So yes. Jason knew brooding was a thing, he just never had experience with it.

His mother might have brooded over him when he was younger, but by the time he was old enough to remember there just wasn’t time. Catherine worked two jobs and when she came home it was to a nest that Jason made. They would curl up together and Jason would preen her wings until she was purring happily and they would drift off to sleep.

So the idea that Bruce Wayne, billionaire with the heart of ice, was the type to brood over a hatchling that he didn’t birth was... beyond comprehension.

Jason isn’t a baby, he’s more than capable of taking care of himself. Sure his feathers might not be in just yet, but he doesn’t need Bruce to stand overtop him and flap his wings threateningly at everything that moves.

Especially not when his current his target is Clark Kent, who is both Superman and Bruce’s long suffering mate.

Clark steps back out of the room and Bruce lays back down next to Jason, wings still fluffed up protectively. Clark’s own ornamental wings are lowered and he laughs at Jason’s predicament. “Bruce, you sent me to fetch the medicine for him.”

“He’s a baby. He doesn’t need you alphas blundering in and trampling him.” Bruce nudges Jason closer, coaxing him into cuddling.

Jason complies, but definitely not because he wants to. It’s solely for Bruce’s sake and not at all because being cocooned in the feathery warmth makes him feel safe. He also definitely does not give the smallest of peeps when Bruce strokes gentle fingers through the down on his very nearly adult wings.

“Bruce.” Clark sounds exasperated and looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh. “He has a fever.”

“No’a baby either.” Jason slurs rather convincingly. “‘m in heat. Tha’ means ‘m grown up now.”

Bruce just nuzzles Jason’s curls and clucks soothingly. It warms Jason’s aching body and he snuggles a little further down under Bruce’s protective wing. “You’re my baby.”

“Not ababy.” He stresses the difference.

Bruce rumbles his agreement, though Jason thinks he’s just humoring him. He rustles his wing feathers again, making sure there’s air flow in the little den he’s created. “Are you comfortable?”

“‘m fine, B.” Jason latches onto the collar of Bruce’s shirt, resting his head against Bruce’s chest. “You ain’t gotta fight off Clark neither.”

“I don’t want him to crush you.” Bruce says, as though that is a entirely rational fear. As though Clark isn’t hyper aware of his strength every moment of his life. “You’re small.”

“I’m not that small.” Jason flaps his downy wings with agitation. “I’m thirteen, Bruce. That’s practically an adult.”

“Mmhm.” Bruce humors him, standing up to nudge things around the nest before settling back down.

It gives Jason the opportunity to reach for Clark pleadingly, hoping for release. He’s promptly wrapped back up in Bruce’s tender hold.

Clark chuckles, leaning against the doorframe as he watches Jason’s torture take place. “Sorry, Jay. Even I know better than to come between an omega and his hatchling.”

“Traitor.” Jason’s hiss devolves into a splutter when Bruce begins groom him.

There’s no reply, so he’s forced to accept that he’s been abandoned to his fate. It’s not a bad fate, even if he doesn’t need to babied. At the very least, it’s better than being ignored or smacked across the room. Bruce is a good parent, if a smothering one.

“Hi, little wing.” Dick’s face peers into the small gap between Bruce’s wing and the nest. He holds the syrupy mixture that Clark was trying to bring to him earlier. The alpha fledgeling should be in Bludhaven, but Jason knows that means nothing when it comes to Clark’s speed.

Bruce grumbles, wings rustling irritably as he debates chasing Dick off. Dick is nearly fully grown and he’s certainly already left the nest, going clear to Blud to find the space he needs to spread his metaphorical wings. Still he’s Bruce’s chick and so Jason is sure their shared parent is desperate to get him back under his wing.

With a put upon sigh, Jason scootches closer to Bruce and makes room. It would appear that he’s going to have to be the most sensible, even though he’sthe one in heat. “Hi, big bird. You’ll have to join us because b-man’s not letting me up for the next fifty years.”

“Longer if I can manage it.” Bruce says. It’s probably a joke, but with him you can never be sure. His large black wing lifts just enough for Dick to crawl in with them.

Dick passes the syringe of nasty medicine to Jason and then makes himself comfortable. He wiggles in close, one wing also draped across Jason, joining in on the smothering eagerly.

Jason huffs and flaps his wings, trying to carve out some personal space.

“Ouch. Jay, you scratched me.” Dick recoils with an expression of betrayal.

That makes Jason growl faintly, rustling his wings as best he can without feathers in indignation. “Did not. My hands weren’t even near you.”

“Ow. You did it again.” Dick pouts, reaching for Jason’s wings. He moves slowly, giving Jason time to move them if needed. Something Jason appreciates. Out on the streets wings were an easy target and Jason tends to react badly if he’s startled by a touch to them. Dick’s fingers are gentle though, smoothing along the edge. Only, the touch isn’t very smooth, his fingers catching on something that tugs at his tender skin. Dick’s voice is awed. “Oh, Jay. You’re fledging.”

It is one thing to have very nearly adult wings and quite another to have _very_ nearly adult wings.

Jason flaps his wings and twists, trying to get a good look at the pin feathers coming in. Elation and panic war within this chest, speeding up his racing pulse. “What color are they?”

“It’s hard to tell, Jaybird.” Bruce leans closer to one wing once Jason holds it still long enough. “They look rather dark though.”

And just like that; everything comes crashing down. He’d been hoping beyond hope that he would have Catherine’s pale creak feathers. They were beautiful with soft brown flecks. But no. Of course he has Willis’s ugly brown-black feathers.

Jason pushes free of the nest twisting so he can reach the new feather and pluck them out. The pain is almost unbearable, but the satisfaction of pulling the bloody reminder of Willis from his own body and discarding it overrides all else.

He only manages to get rid of two before Clark has wrapped his arms around him, immobilizing him no matter hard he wiggles.

“Shhh, Jay. It’s okay. You’re okay.” The alpha cradles him close, holding his wrists with one hand, moving him back towards Bruce. The older omega makes a distressed noise, reaching for Jason. Clark is let into the nest so that Jason can be cradled between the two while Dick looks on with horror frozen on his face. Once they’re settled, Clark brushes Jason’s hair out of his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want _his_ wings.” Jason spits out with all the fury he can dredge up to hide the despair he’s feeling. It doesn’t work; a sob slips out anyway. “I-I wanted hers.”

Neither Bruce nor Clark asks him who he means, they don’t make him explain further. They just know. Both of them pull him in closer, tightening their embraces. Their wings, Bruce’s dark gray-black and Clark’s bright blue and red, shield him from everything.

Dick, though he still looks confused and horrified, closes in the gap with his blue and black wings. Jason is suddenly, irrationally, jealous of his brother’s showy plumage. He’s adopted, same as Jason, but _his_ wings are the perfect blend of their parents while Jason is left with his ugly Willis wings. “Shh, little wing. Your feathers will be beautiful.”

“These are just your pin feathers, Jason.” Clark reassures, wiping away the tears that escape Jason’s angry squinting. “There’s no way to tell what your feathers will be. They might not be dark.”

Bruce hums fretfully, trying to get a good look at the damage Jason dealt to his new wings. He strokes through the down to examine the new feathers peeking through. “Why didn’t you say anything about these before, Jaylad? We should be oiling them and teaching you how to preen.”

“I didn’t know they were coming in.” He protests, trying to pull away from Bruce’s worried grooming. “I was more concerned with the fact that my skin feels like it’s on fire.”

Clark pulls him a little closer, nuzzling his nose against Jason’s cheek. “It’s okay. You’re okay. But you need to let them come in. If they’re dark and you don’t like them, we’ll take you to get them dyed. Okay? But you have to let them come in first.”

“Promise?” Jason tips his face up to look between his parent’s earnest worry.

Bruce drops a kiss to Jason’s other cheek. “Promise. Just don’t... don’t pull them out.”

Jason nods, already regretting his impulsive decision. He can feel the sting from his missing feathers and it burns. “Alright.”

“There we go.” Dick, not to be left out, boops Jason’s nose. “We can look up all kinds of pretty feather colors for you. Besides, you know who else has darker feathers?”

Jason crosses his eyes to follow Dick’s finger and then huffs as he focuses his gaze back on his older brother. “Who?”

”Only your bestest older brother.” The arrogant peacock pulls back to display his wings with overly exaggerated seductive flutters. Then he folds them again and leans in earnestly. “And Bruce.”

Jason glances towards Bruce. He’s startled by the realization that he could potentially have the same color wings as his real dad. He gives his wings one thoughtful flap, then two. Then he gives a small, shy nod. “I—I guess that wouldn’t be too bad.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Bruce’s words are cracking with dry humor, but there are still vestiges of fear lurking in his eyes. “Do you think we can try for a nap?”

“You gonna throw Clark out again?” A yawn sneaks out past his defenses. He’s still not a baby, not hardly even a hatchling anymore. Pin feathers mean he’s a fledgling now right? Still he can’t stop himself from snuggling up to Bruce like he’s still a nestling.

Bruce looks over Jason’s head, now resting against his broad chest, at Clark. “I suppose he can stay, so long as he minds himself.”

“An impossible demand, but I’ll endeavor to manage it for you, love.” Clark teases and kisses Bruce on the mouth over Jason’s head.

Dick and Jason meet each other’s gaze, sharing the same fond disgust all siblings have for kissing parents. Then they all settle back down into Bruce’s carefully constructed nest and nap out the remainder of Jason’s practice heat.

And when Jason’s wings finish fledging, no one says anything to him about the fact that with her pale cream wings Catherine couldn’t have birthed a child with such brilliant red streaks through his wings. It’s enough for the small boy that his feathers match both of his parents in counterpart to his brother’s.

Jason’s so pleased with the coloring that he doesn’t even mind when Clark starts chasing away alpha suitors. He could chase them away himself, but then he wouldn’t get to see Clark squaring up to fight a fourteen year old and honestly he’s not sure he’s seen anything funnier in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Strange Room by Keane. I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it yet, but I’m obsessed with this band’s music and I can’t freaking wait for their new album.


End file.
